Embodiments of the present technology generally relate to systems and methods for reducing dust produced in connection with rotary cutting operations. More particularly, embodiments of the present technology provide systems and methods for delivering pressurized fluid to a rotary cutting blade, which systems and methods reduce dust without creating excessive amounts of waste material.
Rotary blades are used in connection with cutting operations. When cutting masonry, concrete materials and/or tile, diamond tipped rotary blades have been found to be effective. However, during such cutting operations, silica dust is produced. Inhaling this dust has been deemed dangerous. Reducing the amount of dust produced in connection with cutting operations is, therefore, desirable.
One method of controlling the amount of dust produced in connection with a rotary cutting operation includes flooding the cutting blade with relatively large quantities of water. The water mixes with the material that would have been dust and, therefore, reduces the amount of dust that is produced by the cutting operation. Because known operations use relatively large quantities of water, for example, 10 gallons per day in some instances, the water is recirculated through the system and reused. However, such operations result in water of high acidity that is considered hazardous. This water must be disposed of appropriately and can stain the material being cut, which is not desirable. Existing methods of controlling the amount of dust produced in connection with a rotary cutting operation that include flooding the cutting blade with relatively large quantities of water, therefore, have limited desirability.
Some patent references that relate to introducing fluid during a rotary cutting operation include, for example:
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0126363, which was filed by Sheddy et al. and published on Jun. 16, 2005;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,478, which issued to Zerrer on Oct. 27, 1998;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,472, which issued to Cochran on Jul. 28, 1981;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,928, which issued to Robinson on Aug. 16, 1977;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,464,117, which issued to Coates on Mar. 8, 1949; and
U.S. Pat. No. 2,014,229, which issued to Emmons on Sep. 10, 1935.
Another method of controlling the amount of dust produced in connection with a rotary cutting operation includes the use of a vacuum system. However, due to the use of hoses and a debris collection unit in connection with vacuum systems, such systems tend to take up more space than systems that do not employ a vacuum. Further, filters used in vacuum systems must be replaced frequently in order to maintain proper functioning of the system. Existing methods of controlling the amount of dust produced in connection with rotary cutting operations that include the use of vacuum systems, therefore, have limited desirability.
There is, therefore, a need for improved systems and methods for reducing dust produced in connection with rotary cutting operations without creating excessive amounts of waste material, thereby reducing environmental hazards and improving operator safety.